That Sassy and Brassy - Harvey and Donna
by JustyoursDebbie
Summary: One who hates her boss, one who hates his secretary. The More You Hate, The More You Love. is there a possible change into "The More You Love, The More You Sacrifice?"
1. Prologue

That Sassy and Brassy

© Copyright JustyoursDebbie

All Rights Reserved 2014

.

PROLOGUE:

"I Don't like you. you're the most worst person i ever seen in my entire life. you're acting like a president of the united states! TARUPAM!"

-Sarah Salcedo

.

"I'm the boss.. i'm the only one will lead. no one can judge me at tell me what is right and what is wrong. so Before you step on my office, Think about it."

-Reggie Specter

.

You don't like each other. and every time you see his face, you're irritated with him. how if that feeling will change because of the people around you?

.

A Sassy and Brassy Executive Assistant who's working in her Terror and arrogant Boss.

.

They have a different regardless in their Behavior, is there a way to changed?

.

.

Hey This is my first story on this site.

Which i revived it from my Darvey Tagalog Fanfic on Wattpad.

I'm a big fan of Suits and Harvey/Donna.

i hope you support this Story. :)

-JustyoursDebbie


	2. Chapter 1

NEW YORK CITY

City of New York. United States of America.

Where my life changed, and start the happiness, drama and the flubdub (kuno) in my life.  
Well? don't you know who i am?

Ahmm... My name's Sarah Monique Salcedo, known as the Sassy and Brassy, and a redhaired Secretary. Works at Pearson-Specter, Graduated in New York University in the course of Computer Secretarial law. *i'm not sure if there's a course like that! trp!*

I came from Cortland City, New York, i'm a native American but i grew up in my Filipino adoptive parents. i admit that we're not rich, but we came in a substantial family.

My parents told me to enter the Pearson-Specter, even i'm not fluent in law.

Known as Pearson-Hardman and changed to Pearson-Specter. after they promote my terror and foolish boss who is Reginald Specter or Reggie.

He is the big mess in my life! he's acting like a president or somehow who owns the earth, WAAAHT Does this father say! whoo..! haha

So this is my problem.

My Boss, my enemy, is there a possible to change?

xD

(Author's Note: Sorry for the grammar. .I'm not so fluent in English. but I'm forcing myself to do this.)

**Sarah Salcedo Point of View**

I waked up 8:30 in the morning. and accidentally break my alarm clock. piste

So i need to prepare just like the schedule i written in my time frame.

Take a shower, preparing my make-ups, going to wardrobe and choose my attire.

and after i dress up i proceed to my dining area to see my refrigerator. *my empty ref, sometimes I'm trying to sell this for good.*

"Again, Empty again! homaygad give me some food i eat for this day..!" i said to myself.

So i didn't force myself. instead, i grab a class of water and i go out.

When my taxi stops in the office, i'm immediately ran into the elevator. Even it's so tight *because of the big capacity*, i suffered just to reach the 50th Floor. as of now i'm still here and thinking of the excuses i will say to sir Reggie cause i come late in his office.

"Oh. what if i say that the taxi has been ... oh my gosh whatever."  
(Opening the elevator) Ting!

And i'm successfully in his office so i enter to greet him a bad morning.

"Sir Good morning. sorry if i come late because... the taxi driver told me that the engine got fail. so i got down the car and wait him until he fix it." i said and he got up in his chair.

"Oh Really? so why don't you find another taxi instead of waiting that guy to fix his car?" he asked.

"Sir the driver told me that it will take a little while. and if i didn't wait him, he will charge me more than the 2K price. so i wait him and that God that he fix it." i answered.

"So You came here at 10AM? or you wake up late, you didn't force yourself to quick that's why you ride with an old taxi cab. why don't you buy your own car?" sir Reggie asked.

Really? you want me to buy my own car? what do you think of me? I'm vomit a money? Ur Face!

"Sir I don't have much a money to buy a car. I'm not like you." i said.

"Oh.. i forgot. you cannot buy a movie ticket so why iam expecting that you can afford to buy a car." he said.

Hmp! I don't care of you mother father you! packing tape your mouth i gonna put a floor wax in your mouth peste!  
He's really a snob right? snobby snobby snobby. i wanna slap to his face his money from his pocket with holes!

"Don't say that sir. i didn't buy that because i don't like horror movies. and i'm busy at that time." i said.

"so sir. what can Sarah do for you?" i asked with my beauty confidence.  
"Prepare me a coffee." he answered.

"Yes my monster Boss," i whispered.

"What do you say? who's the monster?" he asked.

"Ah sir Nothing. I've just remembered a person i know, who's a monster, and looks like you." i answered to his question and i'm suddenly go.

I go to the cafeteria where i can prepare a coffee and while i'm making that coffee, I'm imagining the face of my cruel boss.

Who's very angry and terror. i had experience many times that i fail for this coffee and when it happens, he just throw it in front of me.

After i made the coffee i proceed to his office to give it.

and slowly but surely.. he drink the coffee...

"I wish you chocked." i whispered.  
"Do you say anything?" he asked.

"Oh no sir.. NOTHING! i just talking with my Conscience. right? in the commercials of Joy (commercial in the Philippines) we're seeing the

conscience?" i excused.

"Whatever" he whispered. but i heard!

.

.

.

.

.  
1,287,534 Hours Later...

.  
No I'm just joking!

.  
Few minutes Later...

.

.

"PWEEEH! this is so bitter! what is that? are you going to kill me or what?!" he shouted.  
HAHAHA THAT IS BETTER FOR YOU Mother father you!

"Sir i'm consciously put a lots of a black coffee instead of creamer, cause that coffee represents your attitude. if how the coffee more bitter, it same as how you can treat the person who is lower than you." i clearly answered.  
So what does the fox say? mouth open open. :O The creamer is not fit on your attitude! slap your face!

.  
"Worthless! i want a new coffee, if you don't, i will fire you!" Reggie said.  
"Ok Fine!" i said and i go back to the cafeteria to make another coffee. (with a creamer) and after that, i return to his office.  
"Here's the coffee, Mr. Specter." i said.  
"Ok you better to go out." he answered.  
"What? but the coffee is there. you told me if i failed to do your coffee again you will..."  
"Crazy. i said, you leave my office now and go back to your work! I'm so annoyed of you." he said.  
aw shet!

After i've frightened with Reggie, i proceed to my friend Rachel, who's talking with the person that i really really annoying to, who is Marlowe Litt. but i don't want him to listen to what i will saying to Rachel. so i told him to leave us.  
"Oh. Marlowe! can you just leave us? we're just talking personally about something." i said to Marlowe.  
"Ha? but... i will listen to you how long it will takes." Marlowe Answered.  
"oh c'mon. you don't need. just... go... Please?... okay. later i will treat you a lunch. just wait me outside." i said.  
"Alright! one mango float, i kilo of french fries and a pan of spaghetti. okay?" he said.  
"Okay okay.. huh whatever you do! just wait me outside!" i said.  
In all persons i've met, Marlowe is the only one who's grasping a food. greedy.

"Sarah! what did you do to marlowe? we've a lots of time of talking here about you and sir Reggie." Rachel asked.

"About me and sir Reggie? that monster? chieeezz.." i asked.

"Yes. in 6 months that you and Reggie working together, we both realize that you're perfect with each other. a dark blonde and a redhead. Perfect!" Rachel answered.

"Perfect for REAL? what if i slap you with marlowe for GOOD? stop dreaming. it's not gonna happen. but Speaking of Reggie, i wanna tell you something." i said.

"What is that?"

"Earlier sir Reggie told me to prepare a coffee for him." i said.  
"and then? you got fail again?" she asked.

"Hmm... i'm just putten a lots of teaspoons of coffee in the mug. so he can realize his attitude." i answered.

"*giggles* so what did he do? he threw up in your front?" she asked again.

"No. He didn't. Instead, he request a new coffee. he's a big pest! and now i'm wondering, where did he bring the black coffee? he didin't threw that. because if he did that, i will noticed. but even the shadow of the mug, i didn't find. c'mon Rachel tell me, what did he do?" i asked.

"It Might be... Hmmm..."

"HE CLOSE HIS EYES AND TAKES THE COFFEE IN HIS PANTS! Hahaha" we said.

"You're so exellent." Rachel said.

"Hmp! Really! in this cinderella face? it's not too far that he did that." i answered.

It's 7PM and i'm sucessfully finished my work for this awkward day. and i noticed that sir Reggie is not in his office so i entered.  
and when i entered to his office, i was shocked in what i've seen. cause the Coffee with a creamer i've prepare is still in his desk. and i guess, he didn't try to drink that coffee. but the black coffee which i've first made is still missing. even the mug. so i decided to drink the coffee with the creamer.

"It's Perfectly good? this is his taste base on his coffee experience. why didin't he..." i asked to myself.

It's Princess time! feeling princess while sitting in his Desk while my feet is in his table. and then i noticed that there's a sticky note in his pen case.

_"I know you will try again to sit to my desk so i want you to know_ that...

.

.

.

.

I_ drink the black coffee. and i realize that it's more better that the coffee with creamer._  
_-Reggie"_

Gosh! me and Rachel had a same thought! he drink the black coffee! he's so Crazy! freaking mother father his face!

Even he's so Terror and Snob, he also prove to me that he is also a better person. he can realize what he is.

End of Chapter 1. (TSAB Chapter 1: "Meet The Sassy and Brassy")


End file.
